Blood Moon
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: When Sir I. Hellsing needs help, Alucard goes to an old friend to complete his masters request. However, his old friend hates Sir Hellsing and that is returned in kind. How will Alucard get Harry Potter, now called Koishi, to help his master? Yaoi AluxKoi


Quiet hands lightly stroked the silky fur of the dog's ears, the beautiful animal's fur was a deep black, eyes glowing sharp amber, its breed was a wolf-dog, though it was more dog than wolf. The creature was resting its head on the knee's of his master, eyes half lidded as those quiet hands lulled the wolf-dog to sleep. Resting at his masters feet was another wolf-dog, though this one was as white as the moon with eyes like liquid honey, they were two brothers and the black one was the leader of their makeshift pack, he only answered to his master. Their master was a tall man with black hair that went to his shoulders, his hair was streaked with silver on the left his eyes a pool of emerald green, jagged spikes of silver made his eyes looked strangely beautiful.

The man's name was Koishi, though once he was called Harry Potter, and he lived in a quiet house in the countryside. It was a quaint building surrounded by tree's, a field held a herd of horses of varying colours, though they were all Arabs, beautiful creatures that, like every animal Koishi owned, adored their master. Flying high in the skies was a group of birds, two were Golden Eagles, three were Bald Eagles and another 3 were Greater Spotted eagles. In the house snakes of varying breeds resided. After the war against Voldemort, Koishi went to the countryside to heal and get over his lust for battle, he took comfort in his animals and his animals all loved him. Koishi, with his sharp hearing and other senses, lifted his head, preparing the bundle of meat he had in his hands. He unfolded the cloth and felt a weight on both of his shoulders, each was a bird, the female Golden Eagle and the male bald eagle rested calmly on his shoulders.

He picked up a jagged lump of meat and held it up to his shoulder, feeling the sharp beak scraping gently against his fingers as the creature swallowed it, he did the same to the other eagle, alternating until all that was left was a bloody scrap of material. The two eagles then lifted off of his shoulder after nipping lightly at the corners of his ears with affection. At his feet, the white dog, Yuri, lifted his head, ears forward as his tail stilled. A second later, the black dog, Kage, did the same thing, only running down the road, a growl on his lips.

Koishi stood, Yuri following him as he went to calm Kage, though he narrowed his eyes warily as he crouched, fingers soothing the wrinkled muzzle. "Shh Kage." Koishi hummed, standing as magic sparked his fingertips. "I wouldn't recommend trying to sneak up on me, no matter who you are." Koishi called, turning swiftly to the shadows at the edge of the house where there was a gleam of red and white. "Well well. Is that Alucard I smell? That and a new vampire who smells like she hasn't had blood for a long time."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that you think I smell or happy to see you." Alucard purred as he stepped from the shadows, he had been disguised perfectly, only the female had revealed their hiding place.

"Picked you up a groupie, Alucard?" Koishi laughed, crouching as he lightly rubbed the dog's backs. "Kage, Yuri, this here is Alucard, you remember him, right? Oh, and his groupie. Alucard's alright but the girl.. Well… Keep your eyes on her." Koishi murmured, lifting his eyes when he heard a snort.

"You realise they're dogs." The groupie laughed. "They won't understand you. Stupid animals." Koishi grinned, white fangs flashing. Alucard was laughing loudly,

"Oh really?" He murmured. "Kage, Yuri. Why don't you torment the girl a little? Invite everyone, if you want. It'll be a party." Koishi leaned down to whisper in their ears. "Just don't kill her, not sure if Alucard wants her dead. Still, keep her busy." The dog's barked loudly, springing up and leaping towards the girl, they moved quickly and the groupie barely had time to start running.

"Cold hearted as ever." Alucard rumbled his laughter fading as he stepped forward, his expression as soft as the twisted vampire could get it. He brushed a bit of fringe from Koishi's eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Koishi's lips. "Can I have a taste?" He whispered, in Koishi's ear, nipping at the lob lightly as his eyes watched the vein in his throat.

"Alucard, since when do you have to ask. You know I love it." Koishi laughed, tilting his head so his neck was revealed and the faint scar there.

"You know it only feels good the first time, right?" Alucard murmured, his teeth dragging across a pale throat and stilling exactly over the scar. "When I turned you, nothing else compared to that. Still, you always say it feels good. I'd love to oblige." Koishi moaned as teeth sank beneath his flesh, feeling the blood rushing to the wound as Alucard sucked. Koishi made a soft keening noise in his throat and Alucard moved back to say something. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, Alucard." Koishi murmured, his breath warming the pale flesh of Alucard's neck. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth deep into Alucard's neck, his arms winding around Alucard's back as he felt the sweet taste of Alucard's blood filling his mouth. Alucard's blood was unique, his victim's blood, vampire venom and something that tasted a lot like smoke made his blood a drug to Koishi. No other vampire, except Alucard and Koishi of course, could handle his blood as the vampire venom was too potent and would kill them.

They both parted, licking the last bits of blood away as the groupie came to hide behind Alucard, shaking as the dogs snapped at her heels. Alucard looked amused, his lips quirking into a grin. "Having fun with those… How did you say it…? 'Stupid Animals.'" Alucard laughed, reached down to the dogs to lightly stroke their ears. The dogs whined and leaned into the touched, having missed Alucard.

"Alucard, can I ask why you're here?" Koishi murmured, turning to the house and striding in, kicking the door open and sitting on the sofa, ignoring the small snake that curled around his wrist and the King Cobra that slid onto his lap and lifted its head, eyes focused on Alucard. The vampire king sat smoothly on the seat, his groupie following him, though she sat as near to the door as possible. The dogs went to their beds, lying down so they could watch the proceedings. The cobra slid over to Alucard and slid up his stomach to rest across his shoulders.

"My master needs your help." Alucard said, lightly caressing the beautiful sandy brown scales of the snake.

"Ah yes. The Hellsing family. No offence to your master of course Alucard, but I've never had much love for them. Not after.. Well.. You know what I mean." Koishi's expression darkened briefly, like a cloud passing over the sun. "It's only because you have ties to them that I allow them to live in my house."

Alucard laughed his insane laugh and spoke, his voice a rough baritone. "It's about the wizards." Alucard said bluntly, his red eyes watching Koishi's reaction. The dark haired man tensed, standing up with a snarl as his eyes glowed red.

"Master?" came Police Girl's voice from the corner. "Are those the guys Sir Hellsing told us about? The guys who wanted Koishi?" She said, her voice confident and amused. Koishi turned on her, moving so quickly she didn't even notice, and lifting her by the throat, his claws sinking into her throat. Koishi threw her hard into the wall near Alucard and she fell in a pile, shaking as blood dripped from her throat.

Koishi noticed that Alucard had moved and that the vampire lord was suddenly kissing him, red lips on his own. Koishi moaned, curious as to wear the snake had gone but too lost in passion to care. He felt Alucard tangle his fingers in his black hair, deepening the kiss as Koishi felt his knee's go weak and the anger abate until it was a growl in the back of his mind. "That's cheating." He gasped, breaking away to lean on Alucard's shoulder as the pale hand lowered to slightly smooth down Koishi's hair.

"Koishi." Alucard murmured, his voice turning into a comforting breath of air across his face, though the tone was his usual silky rumble. "Let me finish. The wizards have been moving lately, nothing too drastic yet, only putting pressure on the organization to find out where you are. As you're aware, only I know… and Police girl, of course."

"Fine. I'll come." Koishi murmured, lifting his head from Alucard's shoulder and going over to the unconscious Police Girl, he felt Alucard touch his arm and the press of two muzzles against the back of his legs, teeth grasping his jeans softly. Koishi summoned his magic and felt the area around them fade, materializing in Sir Hellsing's office and scaring the wits out of the blonde woman.

"Koishi, how lovely of you to come." Integra Hellsing murmured, her blue eyes narrowed.

****

Authors Note:

A sudden idea that wouldn't bugger off… Not sure how good it is but still. Alucard is very OOC.. Only because the lack of death in the chapter. Still, his normal insane self will pop up and more secrets will be revealed about Koishi and Alucard's relationship. Alucard's only like that - by that I mean huggy and gentle - with Koishi when he either hasn't seen Koishi for ages or when Koishi's feeling a strong negative emotion, like being angry or sad.

What D'you think?


End file.
